


221Б: Новая коллекция.

by Cousann



Series: 221Б [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cousann/pseuds/Cousann
Summary: Шерлок начинает новую коллекцию.





	221Б: Новая коллекция.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of 221B: A New Collection by AprilFool

Шерлок лежал и наблюдал, как двигаются ноги Джона.  
Он лежал на спине, ноги согнуты, ступни упираются в пол, голова повернута влево, руки скрещены на животе. Джон, должно быть, видит его коленки, торчащие над кофейным столиком. И снова в этом месте. Между диваном и столиком. Шерлок располагался здесь несколько раз в неделю, Джон должен был уже привыкнуть.  
Первый раз он встревожился. Решил - Шерлок потерял сознание.  
Шерлок заявил тогда об изменении перспективы.  
Сегодня пол был грязным. Везде крошки и пыль. Джон еще не пылесосил.  
Шерлок подумал о том, что должен начать собирать бытовую грязь. Шерсть собаки считается таковой? Есть несколько образцов в ванной, но он не воспринимал собак как грязных животных.  
Шерлок опять сфокусировался на Джоне. Он легко отвлекался в эти дни.  
Джон надел серые носки, которые скрыл под штанинами джинсов.  
Носки.  
Цвет: темно-серый  
Марка: неизвестная (логотип не виден, только цвет, возможно H&M, так как Джон предпочитает покупать одежду там).  
Размер: 6,5  
Возраст: 2 с лишним года (маленькие дырочки на тыльной поверхности стопы, выцветшая краска).  
Особенности: стали малы (слишком часто стирались).  
У Джона было 13 пар носков, почти все серые, большинство старые. Шерлок рылся иногда в ящиках соседа. И, конечно, он вычислил любимую пару Джона. С белыми и черными полосами. Шерлоку нравилась модель, где рисунок с кольцами.  
Потянуло холодом из-под двери. Миссис Хадсон, вероятно, открыла окно. Частички пыли начали двигаться, цепляясь за волокна ковра.  
Теперь Шерлок уверен. У него должна быть коллекция бытовой грязи. Слишком удобно, чтобы пренебрегать этим. Это поможет раскрывать преступления даже быстрее.  
Что-то щекочет крылья носа. Шерлок чихает.  
\- Ты убирался сегодня?  
\- Присоединишься?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда и я не буду.  
Можно начать прямо сейчас. Шерлок вскакивает. Более аккуратно в этот раз. Осторожно, чтобы не удариться опять головой о столик. Он вздрагивает. Одежда теперь в пыли, и он ненавидит это. Он выворачивается из халата и позволяет тому упасть на пол. Идет на кухню за пинцетом и чистыми чашками Петри.  
Когда Шерлок опускается на колени, Джон морщится, чуть сминая газету, которую читает.  
\- Это ведь не помощь с уборкой, не так ли?  
\- Нет.  
Раз нет дальнейшего объяснения, почему его сосед столь пристально изучает ковер, Джон решает вернуться к своей газете. Но то и дело поглядывает на человека на полу.  
Шерлок осознает это. Он чувствует взгляды. Наклоняется еще немного, так что его пижамные штаны чуть съезжают. Он представляет, как Джон облизывает свою нижнюю губу. Сфокусируйся!  
Шерлок извлекает белый длинный волос из ковра. Не похоже, что он здешний. Любопытно. Новый волос собаки? Прицепился к ботинку - случайно принесен в их квартиру?  
Двадцать пять чашек Петри вскоре заполнены. Здесь действительно грязно.  
Газета опять сгибается.  
\- Новая коллекция? – интересуется Джон.  
\- Домашняя грязь.  
\- Черт возьми, нет. Сколько подборок у тебя уже есть? И сколько из них не хранятся в твоей комнате?  
\- Ну….  
\- Не отвечай. Это был риторический вопрос.  
\- Тогда не спрашивай.  
\- И почему пыль с нашего ковра?  
\- Бытовая грязь. Я ведь тебе сказал. Должен буду исследовать и другие комнаты. И другие квартиры, очевидно. Как думаешь, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейд не станут возражать? Я планирую начать с людей, которых знаю.  
\- Звучит как нечто большое в перспективе, - Джон вздохнул.  
\- Я спросил тебя кое-что. И это не был риторический вопрос, - Шерлок поворачивается и опускается на кофейный столик. Смотрит на Джона. Замечает взволнованность на лице соседа. Он не очень хорош в чтении эмоций других людей, но Джон – открытая книга.  
\- Может, ты будешь собирать компакт-диски, или виниловые фигурки, или акварели, а не пыль?  
\- Джон, не будь скучным.  
\- Это не скучно. Это нормально.  
\- У меня нет времени на нормально.  
\- Прекрасно, - Джон опять вздохнул. – Иди спроси миссис Хадсон. Думаю, она не будет против, если ты почистишь ее ковер.  
\- Мне нужно сначала посмотреть наши комнаты. Не возражаешь, если попрошу сегодня не убираться?  
\- Вообще никаких проблем.  
Шерлок собирает чашки Петри с пола и столика и несет их на кухню к микроскопу. Осталось только пятнадцать чистых емкостей. Шерлок делает мысленную заметку, что надо заказать новые. И не 100 штук как в прошлый раз. Он должен дойти до 250 уже. И ему нужны еще новые пробирки. Его беспокоит, что он не сможет закончит с их квартирой сегодня. Возможно, ему удастся уговорить Джона добраться до Бартса и одолжить там несколько чашек Петри.  
Шерлок вздыхает, хватает оставшиеся пятнадцать, опускается на колени и ползает по кухонному полу. Кукурузная хлопинка, хлебные крошки, яблочное семечко, горошина, перец. На кухне легко. И грязно.  
\- Джон! – спрашивает Шерлок из-под стула. – Сходишь в Бартс за новыми чашками Петри?  
\- Зачем мне это?  
\- Потому что они нужны мне.  
\- Так сходи сам.  
\- Я занят.  
\- Так же как я.  
\- Ты читаешь газету уже 37 минут. Это не «быть занятым».  
\- Сегодня суббота. Я не должен никуда идти. И могу читать столько, сколько захочу.  
\- Нет, не можешь. Мне не хватает лабораторной посуды.  
Случайно Шерлок касается липкого пятна. Клубничный джем. Клубничный джем Джона. Не первый день здесь. Он вытирает пальцы о свою рубашку. Лихорадочно.  
Отвратительно.  
Он должен помыть руки. Сейчас.  
Он был спокоен все утро. А потом испачкал одежду. Затем не хватило чашек Петри. Теперь вот влез в джем, прилипший к кухонной плитке.  
Шерлоку хочется вылезти из-под стула. Он немного на взводе.  
Ножки стула царапают пол – отвратительный звук. Но Шерлоку нравится, так как он производит этот шум.  
Он наконец поднимается. Спотыкается.  
В левой руке у него семь контейнеров. Один теперь соскальзывает.  
Шерлок наблюдает.  
Когда стекло ударяется об пол, то раскалывается на пять частей. Хлопинка опять на плитке.  
Шерлок, все еще не отводя взгляда от разбитой чашки Петри, ставит остальные на кухонный стол позади себя. Он хочет отойти в сторону. Наступает левой босой ногой на стекло. Осколки режут незащищенную кожу. Кровь и боль. Шерлок охает.  
И что теперь?  
Он не знает. Стоит и смотрит, как красные капли падают на пол. Должно быть порез глубокий, крови много. Нога болит. Внутри все еще есть стекло.  
\- Джон. – зовет Шерлок.  
Тот опять шуршит газетой.  
\- Джон, мне нужна помощь.  
\- Я же сказал, что никуда не пойду.  
\- Это другое.  
Джон ерзает в кресле, встревоженный голосом соседа.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Я ранен.  
Через долю секунды он врывается на кухню.  
\- Смотри, разбил.  
\- И наступил на осколки. У тебя и правда порез.  
\- Как я и сказал тебе, - голос Шерлока звучит почти нормально.  
Джон хватает его за руку и ведет к дивану.  
\- Сейчас принесу аптечку. Постарайся не запачкать ковер.  
Капля крови падает на диван, на котором Шерлок расположил свою ногу.  
Вскоре Джон возвращается с докторской сумкой и чистыми полотенцами. Он опускается рядом на диван. Берет поврежденную ногу Шерлока в свою руку. Пристраивает ее у себя на коленях. Вытирает кровь. Аккуратно. Мягко.  
Из-за того, что боль красная, скрученная и достаточно большая, Шерлок не может сконцентрироваться на прикосновениях Джона. Синестезия. Слишком много чувств тревожит.  
\- Я должен вытащить стекло. Может быть больно.  
\- Все хорошо, - пожимает плечами Шерлок.  
Он наблюдает за Джоном.  
Серьезное лицо. Доктор Ватсон сейчас.  
Немного обеспокоен. Все еще Джон.  
Боль проносится белым лучом по нервной системе Шерлок. Он издает звук, которым не может гордиться.  
\- Все в порядке. Я вытащил его.  
Левая рука Джона оказывается на раненой ноге Шерлока. Он наконец может чувствовать касание. Чувствовать тепло пальцев своей прохладной кожей.  
\- Хочешь для коллекции? – ухмыляется Джон, держа пинцетом кусок окровавленного стекла. На мгновение Шерлок считает это идеей. Но он не собирает воспоминания.  
Джон осматривает рану.  
\- Швов не потребуется. Я очищу и перевяжу ее.  
Когда струя дезинфицирующего спрея ударяет поврежденную поверхность, Шерлок вздрагивает. Джон рассеяно гладит его ногу несколько раз во время работы.  
Шерлок хочет наблюдать. Опять.  
Выражение лица Джона. Его руки. Содержимое аптечки. Повязка.  
Но тело Шерлока желает сфокусироваться только на одной вещи: прикосновение.  
Он думает над тем, что не так. Почему мозг не работает как обычно? Может быть, он потерял слишком много крови? Нет, не достаточно много, созерцать он не прекратил.  
\- Надеюсь, в разбившемся образце не было опасных бактерий?  
\- Нет.  
\- Отлично. Но следует приглядывать за раной. Я буду проводить обработку и перевязку, хорошо?  
Шерлок кивает. Джон хлопает по теперь перебинтованной ноге. Она сейчас не болит, Шерлок хочет встать.  
\- Подожди.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Отдохни немного. А я приберусь на кухне.  
\- Я могу отдохнуть за микроскопом.  
\- Ты не сделаешь ни одного шага, пока я не разберусь с этим беспорядком.  
\- Это всего лишь разбитое стекло. И я еще не закончил.  
Шерлок откидывается назад, закрывает глаза. Чувствует, как выпрямляются пружины, когда Джон поднимается с дивана.  
Джон стоит на месте. Видимо собирается что-то сказать. Шерлок ждет.  
Одну секунду. Две секунды.  
Джон уходит из комнаты.  
Шерлок слушает.  
Кухня.  
Дыхание (Джон).  
Вздохи (Джон).  
Скрежет (мусорное ведро, осколки стекла, щетинки метлы).  
Гостиная.  
Дыхание (мое собственное).  
Скрип (диван).  
Пульсация (мое сердце).  
Снаружи.  
Шум двигателя (Форд? Мысленная заметка; надо сравнить звучание моторов)  
Стены.  
Гул (трубы)  
Квартира миссис Хадсон.  
Гул (туалет)  
Джон все еще занят на кухне. Шерлок хватает ноутбук соседа с кофейного столика. Ему нужно заказать новые чашки Петри. Сейчас.  
Он чуть подвигается на диване, устраивает компьютер на коленях.  
www. laboratorysupplies.co.uk.  
250 штук за 300 фунтов. Чем больше покупаешь, тем дешевле выходит. Шерлок заказывает 500. 490 фунтов. Использует PayPal брата для оплаты. Доставка во вторник. Затем просматривает историю браузера. Он не проверял ее с прошлой недели.  
Два новых сайтах. Блог о блогах. Скука.  
Сайт знакомств. Серьезно?  
Шерлок нажимает кнопку ввода, страница загружается.  
Найди партнера одним кликом.  
Невероятно тупо. Шерлок фыркает.  
Джон не залогинен. Но это никогда не было проблемой для Шерлока. Он знает все его пароли.  
Очевидно. Джон использует только три. Но в этот раз ни один из них не подходит. Дело должно быть в почтовом адресе. Но зачем Джон сменил почту? Кроме того, в компьютере нет свидетельств создания нового ящика.  
Шерлок заинтригован.  
Он должен изучить ноутбук Джона. Ноутбук, полный выводов. А теперь еще и вопросов. Джон никогда до этого не был человеком, вызывающим вопросы. Что изменилось?  
Некогда терять время.  
Шерлок закрывает лэптоп, поднимается, прихрамывая идет в спальню.  
Нога опять болит.


End file.
